Hard to Love
by Kaggybearr
Summary: How do you know if that special "Someone" isn't sneaking out, and cheating with you with other women? That's the point. You don't. My heart has been to torn, stabbed, ripped and stepped on by the one man that I 'thought' had loved me. He changed me. And I'm sure as hell not gonna change back. I'm going to show the world I'm not some sweet naive girl you can rump and run with.
1. Betrayal

**My first story! Hope you guys like it! .**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Inu... *Pouts***

How do you know if that special "Someone" isn't sneaking out, and cheating with you with other women? That's the point. You don't. My heart has been to torn, stabbed, ripped and stepped on by the one man that I 'thought' had loved me. He changed me. And I'm sure as hell not gonna change back. I'm going to show the world I'm not some sweet naive girl you can rump and run with.

* * *

**I will never love again.** The feeling of betrayal will always remain fresh in my heart. Just when I finally thinks I have found the _one_, the only_ one_ for me. I offered my heart up to him, and he threw it away.

Just a day before, Naraku and I had been lounging by the pool, staring at the beautiful view of the Sakura trees. Facing each other with the cool breeze whipping through our hair. I had looked at his face, his wonderful ruby colored eyes, and took in his soft wavy hair. I had truly believe that I found the one. I leaned in and brushed my lips to his. He froze and then relaxed against me. After I had run out of breath, I leaned slowly away from him. My cheeks were flushed and rosy, but he wasn't much better.

Then suddenly he took out his phone, and gasped as he glanced at the time. He pushed away gently, and scramble out of my hold. I know he has always disappear in the middle of the night and appear back in the morning, thinking I had not notice. Yes, like all girls, I do get suspicious, but I have to respect his privacy. But that curiosity was what broke my heart.

I had seen him go down several streets knowing exactly where he was headed.

I had seen him walking up to this mansion, where this _beautiful girl_ greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

I had seen him pulled her into his embrace and slipped his hands into her silky gown.

I had seen his smile when the _beautiful girl_ arched against him.

I had seen...I had seen...her leading him into the house.

I reasoned with my mind with the different possibilities. She might have been a sister? A co-worker? One of his close friends? But like that? I shook my head as if I can just shake those thoughts away. When I finally think that I have found the one, he...goes off with another girl. I offered up my heart to him, and he just threw it away. I ripped my already tear stained face away from the house and slowly walked.

I.

Just.

Had.

To.

Walk.

Away.

I walked and walked, down this road and that road, turned left and turned right. Passed this and past that. My leg never felt tired, so I walked. I just walked. My legs turn numb and my eyes turn wary. But I walked on, destination unknown, away from life maybe? I don't remember where or when I finally broke down like a car. Last thing I remember, the whole world went pitch black.

And sometime during that night, I had made my vow. I will never love again

I woke up feeling dazed and disoriented. Bright light glared above me. I heard unfamiliar sounds coming from somewhere. I looked around. I started as a nurse dressed in white looked down at me with critical eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I tried to lift up my arm but I didn't seem to have any power over myself. I closed my eyes and rested my head back down on the pillow. I sensed someone standing over me and opened my eyes quickly.

A guy stood over me. He had black hair and the strangest clothes I had ever seen. It was combination of furs and metal. I was confused, who was this guy? Have I met him before? His eyes, which were ice blue, were staring down at me as if waiting for me to speak. I opened my mouth meaning to say something but came out as, "Who the hell are you?" He smirked. "My name is Kouga, and I am the guy who rescued you. I came to make sure you were ok." "Um, well thanks," I said awkwardly, he was still staring at me as though he was transfixed. "By the way, I like them feisty." he said.

I quickly looked away, what was this guy trying to convey, that he loved me? Love?As if I didn't know what love was. I felt a rush of anger, at all boys as if all of them had hurt me not just... him. I couldn't get myself to say his name, even in my head. Kouga was staring at me, I really wanted to tell him to go away, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to the guy who saved my life. I pressed my hands to my head, I was so confused. Again a wave of anger came over me, so this is what love did, tore me apart and left a gaping hole. A tear squeezed out of my eye, I blinked as the tears flowed down my cheek, not tears of sadness, tears of frustration. I looked up at Kouga with blurry eyes. I was about to say something when a nurse walked in from nowhere, a needle pierced my skin and I thought no more.

I was a week, no two weeks until I was released from the hospital. I wasn't doing well, I still had constant headaches and blackouts, but my doctor said I was getting better. Kouga had been helping me with my stuff, **after** I told him I had no intention to fall in love. I was sick of even thinking of love. My heart had been torn, stabbed, and riped, and I had live on. Only way to not get hurt is to** Never fall in love.**

* * *

**It would mean the world to me if you R&R! First story, tell me what you think!**

** :-* kisses **

**Kaggybearr... GRRR. **


	2. New job

**Thanks everyone that follow/fav/review for Hard to love! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**I'm going to tell you a HORRIBLE tragedy today! After I finish this chapter just now... I saved...and what happen was that the wifi on my bed SUDDENLY, I tell you SUDDENLY disappeared! I was like fucking, asshole, cunt-burger, shit! I had like FIVE pages for this chapter ready, like 3k+ words! I was like WHATTTTTT?! The longest chapter I ever wrote in this story guys! I feel so bad and angry at the same time... Plz R&R**

**Black Dragon Mistress- **IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU GOT YOUR ACCOUNT YESTERDAY OR 2 YEARS AGO! Coming from me, I really think that EVERY review matters! I'm so glad you liked my story, keep on reviewing and tell me what you think of it!

**I love snowy owls- **Gotta say before hand, I love your username! Owls are adorable! umm... I cant really answer your question, because you have to figure that out yourself! ;-p Thanks for the review tho!

**Tilly-chan123- **Yup they are currently living together, no sexual relationship! Kagome vowed to not love anymore in the first chapter, and Kouga is just living with her. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks and keep on reviewing!

**olivia (Guest)-** I'm glad you like it! I was SOOOOOO happy when I read your review. Thank you so much

How do you know if that special "Someone" isn't sneaking out, and cheating with you with other women? That's the point. You don't. My heart has been to torn, stabbed, ripped and stepped on by the one man that I 'thought' had loved me. He changed me. And I'm sure as hell not gonna change back. I'm going to show the world I'm not some sweet naive girl you can rump and run with.

**Disclaimer: I don't own you-know-who**

* * *

**beep beep. beep beep. beep beep.**

I turned around and burrow myself into my pillow.

**beep beep. beep beep. beep beep.**

I threw the covers over my head.

**beep beep. beep beep. beep beep.**

I'm NOT a morning person. Fuck my life. I all but fucking smashed my fucking alarm clock, today was my fucking secretary job interview for the fucking Takahashi company. I rolled off my bed _literally, _and down 5 cups of coffee like shots. After taking a quick shower, my tangle locks refused to cooperate, so I threw it up in messy bun, a white blouse that screams cute, and a black pencil skirt that reached above my thighs. I have a feeling that today was a bad day, never had I EVER used fuck/fucking three times in a sentence.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Interviewing for the secretary job at 8:00." I told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Take a left and turn right, go up to 5 floor, and there should be waiting room. I will send a message to Mr. Takahashi of your arrival." she said not even looking up from the computer _rude much?_ After some time waiting in the waiting room, I saw this slut walked out with her shirt half way off and giggling like crazy_._ I'm gonna say that again. SLUT._ DIS- GUST-ING much? Whore much?_

"Kagome Higurashi!" this voice called out. My eyes like "literally" fell out of their sockets. His hair was silver and shined like the moon. His eyes were like smooth raindrops of amber. On top of his head stood two adorable triangular doggy ears. He wore a Hugo Boss suit and gave me a charming smile._ But remember Kagome, he was fucking shamelessly around with a slut._

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, and I heard you are interested in this job of being a secretary, correct?"

"Yes Takahashi-sama."

"So Higurashi-san, why did you apply for this job?"

"Well I'm looking looking for a job in a solid company where I can have a good relation with the boss and hope it can be this company. I have plenty of experience, and have been in a similar job at Shikon. Miroku and his wife Sango-chan wanted me to get a better experience of being a secretary. So they recommended this company to me."

"You seem like you know Miroku very well? Is that right?"

"Yes, I was college buddies with him and his wife, Sango."

"Well, since they recommended you, consider this job done. Welcome to Takahashi, Kagome Higurashi." he smirked a lopsided grin and added, "and may I ask why you smell like _wolf shit_?" That struck a nerve. Who the hell does he think he is? God? Talking down on Kouga was not acceptable.

"And with all due respect, may I ask why you were _whore-fucking_ in your office?" I ground back.

"Oh! Feisty I see? How good is_ flea-bag_? I bet I could do better. I'm quite big." he flashed a million dollar smile at me, acting very innocent, "and for your information, that whore was practically throwing herself at me. I could not defend myself."

"So much for demon strength, huh?" I retort, "In case you were wondering, his name is Kouga, say it with me, Kou-ga. Come on you can do it. And I don't fuck around with him."

"Oh! So no one has pop your cherry yet? A virgin? How sad. You must be very tight then?" he smirked, "As much I want to chat with you all day, is this really how you should talk to your boss, Higurashi-san?"

I flash him the finger, and storm out of his office.

"Very lady-like, **very** lady-like!" he called out. All I want to do is to rip those f-ing doggy ears out.

* * *

"Kouga! I'm back!" I yelled out to the dark room.

"In here, Kagome. How did the interview go?" he yelled somewhere in the bathroom.

"Get your fat ass out of there and I'll tell you every. single. fucking. detail!" I ground out

"What's wrong Kags? What's with the language?" he rushed out of the bathroom, pants half on, eyes flashing, "Did someone try touch you? I will kill him for sure!"

"NO! Of course not! I got the job, shhh.. I'm fine!", the warm blue I usually see in Kouga's eyes was still frozen, "No one touched me. Trust me."

"Then what is the problem Kags. You don't storm in here yelling everyday."

"I just met the most...annoying person in the world. He dared to even doubt my virginity!", his eyes popped out of his socket, "Can you believe the likes of him?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to tear him apart yet?", he said with his eyes red again, "I will rip out his arms out of there sockets and force him to eat them, then I will poke out his eyes..."

"He's my boss, I'm very sorry but no." I shush him slowly.

"Make sure to give him hell. A lot if hell. Ok?" he smirked.

* * *

After what seems like hours of arguing, screaming, yelling, and threatening, Kouga finally gave in on my plan. **The **plan. **MMBRD** plan, which stands for Making-My-Boss-Rock-Hard plan. Yes, I know. VERY original... How I'm going to do that is still a mystery for me. Being a boss of looks, money and power, I can bet there are thousands of slutty models that _throw _themselves at him. Well...making him rock hard would depend on my skill and looks alone. Today is my first day of work in the Takahashi Company, and also the fist day MMBD plan is used. I woke up like usual, a smashed alarm clock, and all that "good" stuff. Wearing a see through white blouse with 3 buttons undone and a black lacy bra underneath, nark navy skirt with two inch slit with a pair three inch heels. As I walk out from the bathroom.

"No way! No way you are wearing that to work!" Kouga's jaw dropped as he said, "I already want to fuck you senseless!"

"Well thank you Kouga, I think I'm going to take that as a compliment, and be on my way to work." I said calmly.

"Can you go lay down on the bed with your legs open? Underwear off, and wet for me?" lust clouding in his eyes as he speak.

"Bye Kouga!" I called out to him as I walked out of our small apartment.

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

* * *

I see heads turning before I actually see _her_. The one that smells like Vanilla and honeysuckle, tainted by a smell of wolf. Why is it so hard to walk around** my** company, without hearing any heads turn, and whispering.

"She looks good enough to eat..."

"Damn, I want to fuck her..."

"Those boobs, hmmm..."

"My girlfriend doesn't stand a chance..."

"Is she single?"

"Who is she?"

"Oh she looks so Delicious..."

I turn around from my laptop, and fuck me, she looked goooooooooooddd. Her full breasts showed underneath her lacy bra. These creamy legs traveled on for what seems like miles and ended at her high heels. Her wavy hair was put off on the side and her brown eyes looked enhancing. Her hard tits are desperately trying to peak out from underneath the out from under her black bra. _Fuck me. She looked good enough to eat._

"Get back to work! I didn't pay you to sit there all day!" I yelled over the intercom, watching all heads snap back to their laptops. Where they belong.

The topic girl made her way to me, slowly and seductively swaying her hips side-to-side. I immediately felt my dick harden, and showing a bulge in my pants. I can tell by how she slowly smiled that she had also seen Mr. Inuyasha Jr. He is usually not meant for flaunting around, but it doesn't mean that I can't. I'm not a least bit embarrassed about a harden cock, if you know what I mean. I can smell all the ladies in the 10 ft radius aroused and hot from my not so little bulge in my pants, I will probably pick one up on my way back to my office.

* * *

Seeing the bulge in his pants had me shocked. I never expected to have achieved this early and by walking in. _1 to 0, a point for me_

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi. How are you doing today?" I asked nicely.

"Quite good, but Mr. Inu Jr. is having some trouble staying still." he answered back, "I wondered how that happened?"

"Hmmmm... I wonder." licking my lips I meowed out, "You probably needs some help on easing Mr. Inu Jr."

"Are you volunteering?" he said like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"No. You can go pick one of your whores and ask her." playing hard to get.

He looked around before calling out, " Kimoko! could you come here really quick, I need some help back in my office."

Kimoko was thisgirl with umm... average height, C cup? and really curly hair that make her look like a poodle. Well she is kinda cute...

The said girl replied, "Sure, Mr, Takahashi."

"I guess I'll see you around then! Bye Mr. Takahashi!" I said as I walked over to my office.

* * *

After what seems like forever, I finally got my work done. A whole day of emailing clients, recieving messages, and scheduling meetings. I was sincerely pooped. In Shikon, the work load wasn't this bad, but then again, Takahashi was definatily a bigger company. After I literally dragged myself off my desk, I walked over to Mr. Takahashi's office to give him my report of today. I walked in quite a welcoming sight. Mr. Takahashi was ramming himself into this girl I seen somewhere in the accouting area. And well, his office stinks of sex. Alot of sex. I swear to god, my eyes were like a dear caught in headlights. As huge as saucers. _Excuse me! I had been working my butt off all day, and you are here pounding into a whore! See the difference?_

"Hello there Kagome! How can I help you today?" he said still thrusting into the girl.

"I'm just here to drop of your schedule for tomorrow, along with a client list." _keep calm, act professinal._

"leave it on the des-AHHHHHHHHHH" he said as he empty his cum into the girl.

I left the paper-works and _ran _ou tof the room. What a wonderful day! Rainbows and unicorns.

* * *

**Was that a good chapter? Plz review and tell me. Would u like me to have more sex scenes or no? Inuyasha more bratty or nicer or professial? Plz R&R, thanks again for all of u who review/fav/follow this story!**

**Grrrr... ;-***

**Kaggybearr**


	3. Clubbing

**Fighting the jetlag as I speak! You guys better review! Thank you all who review/fav/follow my story!**

**you guys know who you are...**

**Guest- **I'm so Glad you liked it!

**Guest- **I gotta love your review! I tots agree with you, Kagome is no weak gurl she is a badass bitch! This Chapter is for you! I had the EXACT idea and was kinda afraid to do it, but I think now I'm going to follow your advice!

**Black Dragon Mistress-** Ummmm...I quess that's a compliment... So thank you!

**vampireinu95- **I agree!

**Kkk (Guest)**- Thanks so much! I'm so happy that you like it

**Maryann1852-** Weird as in good? or bad? Sorry about how short the chapters are! Ill try to keep updating! Thanks for your review

**Maryann1852-** Phew! *wipes sweat of forehead* Glad you think it's good!

**RiceBallMaker94- **I WISH! You will find out in this chapter! That might be coming on "later" *wink *wink

**Reader (Guest), Maryann1852-** I guess you guys are right. Well, I was thinking that to arouse inu, she kinda has to dress slutty? I'm not sure, would you like to give me some ideaes?

**Kagsyasha (Guest**)- Sorry! I had to re-post it again for some editing mistakes! I'm so SORRY!

**alice9827-** I already PM you... But sorry all the same that

**Disclaimer: I don't own him... nooooooooooo**

How do you know if that special "Someone" isn't sneaking out, and cheating with you with other women? That's the point. You don't. My heart has been to torn, stabbed, ripped and stepped on by the one man that I 'thought' had loved me. He changed me. And I'm sure as hell not gonna change back. I'm going to show the world I'm not some sweet naive girl you can jump and run with.

* * *

_"I'm just here to drop of your schedule for tomorrow, along with a client list." keep calm, act professinal._

_"leave it on the des-AHHHHHHHHHH" he said as he empty his cum into the girl._

_I left the paper-works and ran out of the room. What a wonderful day! Rainbows and unicorns._

I was running and losing all of my charms as I run. Down this street and up that one. Turned right and went left, notice my I left my purse in the apartment, ran back home and ran my butt off again back to the office. And that all started by dragging myself out of bed. The bed was literally pulling me back. This was seriously the conversation I had in my head.

B: Baby it's cold out!

me: I know. But I** must** leave for work

B: Come back to me baby!

B: Please! I love you! (as you see the bed was a guy)

me: I love you too babe!

B: _Just blow me one last kiss!_

me: just one minute of sleep, it will do no harm. Baby, I'm coming back to you!

Waking up 30 minutes later was not in my plan. And well I was tangled so much in my blankets, I rolled off the bed and landed on the ground. Face flat. Totally surprised when I didn't get a crack head, or a bloody nose. Speed dressing was definitely my specialty. Being dragged back to the bed by the blankets were completely usual in my apartment. Putting on a tight black dress with a really **slutty **front that cover my tits. only. and left the apartment. I usually get a ride from Kouga, but that was not possible since I woke up 5 minutes before work actually start! So back to the present. I was running my butt off like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

* * *

Where was that girl? Kagome is it? Today is her second day of work, and she is late? After completely ruining my mood for sex with Lina yesterday, I was beyond pissed. Sure. I cummed , sure, she cummed. But still! Whining like a two year old on the inside as I saw her. Kagome. Hair wild and untamed, like she had a **wild **night of sex. Damn she looked good.

"Kagome Higurashi! Please report to Mr. Takahashi's office at this instant." I said over the intercom of my company.

Her eyes were like saucers, considering the fact that she was late on her second day of work, I would't blame her. I really did want to fire her, but I have to say, she is _very _attractive to have around.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? Late on your second day?" I said.

"Um... I slept late!" she exclaimed, "I didn't mean too!"

"What did you do last night then? Did you finally get rid of your virginity?" I snickered.

"NO, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" she explode...

"_I like them feisty."_ was it me or was she hot when she is mad?

"Fuck you!" she yelled.

"Only if you are naked in my bed, legs open." I comment.

"Fu-" she corrected, "Damn you to hell!"

"You can only wish," I was finding this hilarious , "You could wish."

"You...you...PIG!" she def didn't think the same way as me.

"Oh why thank you!" I was beyond amused at this point.

She stormed out and ran to her office.

* * *

He had the guts! HE HAD GUTS I TELL YOU! How dare him do that to me. Fu- Damn him! Damn him go hell! Fu- Damn myself. Damn my life. How dare he even quote Kouga!

_"Who the hell are you?" He smirked. "My name is Kouga, and I am the guy who rescued you. I came to make sure you were ok." "Um, well thanks," I said awkwardly, he was still staring at me as though he was transfixed. "By the way,__** I like them feisty**__." he said._

He can't possibly know! Kouga was a great man. He was the star of my life, he made me _happy _and that was so much to ask. Mr. Takahashi was...a fucked up man. Not fucked. There I said it again! I hate him. Hate. Hate. Hate that man. I hate him. I hate him **so** much!

* * *

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

"Moshi moshi! It's Kagome here!"

"Kagome! It's Sango!"

"EEEee! It's finally you! I haven't talked to you in like forrreeeevvvveeeerrrrr gurl!"

"I know gurl! Wanna hang out?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes! Where to?"

"The new club at Kyoto St. -Fire crackle- I heard it was sooooo popular! Bring Kouga along too, I'll bring Miroku along."

"Wait up. Miroku! Who is this? My best friend had a boyfriend and DID NOT tell me!"

"Well, I haven't talked to in forever!"

"Whatever. Gotta introduce me to him, you know Kouga and I have no relationship!"

"Yea, blah, blah, just bring him. 8 a'clock! Wear something slutty, see you there!"

"Fine. See ya gurl!"

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

* * *

What the fuck? My fucked up friend insist that I _have _to go with him to Fire Crackle, they should just change the name to **Fuck Crackle,** it was made for fucking anyway. Rooms and VIP rooms made just for fucking around. See my point?

Nevermind that, tonight is the night to drink until I can't hold any, grind until my cock is harder than a rock, kiss until my t tire, fuck until my dick fall off(not literally of course). If your a guy and reading this, here's a 4 step plan to get a one night stand:

1. Find a drunk girl

2. Flirt

3. Find a room

4. Fuck, simple. My on the other hand:

1. Sit there like the boss I am, girls throw themselves at me

2. Find a room

3. Fuck. See the difference, a man with the looks, power, and money is completely different than a regular guy... Sorry to bust your bubble!

* * *

Mentally checking off my list as I looked in the mirror:

No bra, check. _Show some tits_

Lace thongs, check. _Panties are overrated_

Slutty dress, check. _The name says it all_

Make-up, check. _Light_

I dragged Kouga out, considering the fact that he jaw dropped and umm... probably paralyzed from the brain down. Well, I guess that's the effect I'm trying to have on?

* * *

I got in the car, and the first thing I notice was the man in the back. The one with a rat tail**(a type of pony tail?) **and dark violet eyes. He must be Miroku?

"Kagome! Come sit with me, don't sit by that perv!" Sango said as soon as my eyes land on Miroku?

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" I questioned puzzleliy.

"I...WHATEVER!" she flustered.

The Miroku/perv/boyfriend of Sango turned to me and said, "You must be Kagome! Sango has told me so much about you!"

"How is he a perv Sang-" I questioned before I felt a hand on my behind, "AYYYYEEEE!"

"Does that answer your question Kagome?" Sango said between laughs.

"Whatever." I muttered at her.

And just great! Kouga found the "best" moment to be un-paralyzed, and World War 3 started. Yipee!

"Did you just touch Kagome you pervert bastard?" he yelled in the car.

Sango and I both rushed over to the overprotective wolf demon, "No he didn't!"

Well, can't you tell this is going to be a great car ride to the club...

* * *

**A break with third person...**

* * *

Kagome walked into the Fire Crackle. From around the corner, she could hear the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of hundred best friends and ex lovers. As she entered the joint, the intermingled smells of smoke and sweat and sex instantly assaulted her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. She looked to her left as Sango said quickly, "Ahhh, it's good to be home"

Kagome pushed her body through the pulsating throng. Finally finding her way to an empty bar stoll in the corner, she caught Kouga's eye, shook her head and smiled at how quick everyone was to feel at home and getting it on with someone. She motioned to the bartender, "Gin...and Tonic" she mouthed, and the bartender nodded and melted away into the cries of a hundred other thirsty patrons.

By now, her eyes were adjusting to the darkness. Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage and mohawks of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness.

"Am I the only one feeling uncomfortable?" she wondered to herself.

A moment later, before her thought was even finished, her gin and tonic slid in front of her, and the bartender was gone before she could even look up to mouth the words "Thanks". "Wouldn't have mattered anyway" she mused, as it is clearly understood that one speaks of gratitude with cash, not words. Everyone's your best friend when you're flying high, you know.

She took her first sip of the simple mixture, cold and icy, slightly sweet and tangy against her lips. She held the drink in her mouth for just a moment and let the ice and gin and slip of lime pulp wallow against her tongue, and she felt like she was in heaven.

She felt a pair of hands on her waist then, and jumped at the sensation. Turning quickly, her eyes locked with Kouga's, and there were no words that could sum up the intense wave of emotion as looked at this man. His hands fell from her hips, and her skin bristled at the touch. The small hairs on her arms raised, despite the heat. Just as soon as as she felt him, he was gone, dancing off into the throng, smiling and touching a dozen other women in the same casually, yet oh-so-intimate fashion.

"Bastard" she whispered 'you'll get what's coming'

* * *

**LOL I'll leave the rest for your imagination! Thanks again to all who fav/follow/reviewed for this story! There's no drama between Sango and Miroku if Miroku isn't pervy and trying to touch Sango every insane minute! haha OK! R&R and tell me what you think about it!**

**Kisses :-***

**Kaggybearr meow!**


	4. Bonus

_He was my everything. My life, my star, my hope, my __**happiness. **He was with her. The girl. The beautiful girl. Even from a distance, I know she was beautiful. With hair that streamed down her back like a black waterfall. Her horrid silk gown. I was a child compare to her. A mere child. Naraku would have lasted a second to her charms. Who disappear at night and comes back in the mornings? A sad riddle, isn't? I cry harder into the pillow, sound muffled in the soft material.. He was my blanket of hope, and she ripped it away from me, leaving me cold and alone. Sure, he called multiple times. I was so tempted to pick up. I was so tempted act like everything was fine. I was so tempted to forgive him. I was so tempted to be...lied to again just to feel safe. It wasn't the girl's fault, it was mine. If I wasn't there, and if I wasn't sneaking around I wouldn't have known a thing. I wouldn't feel so empty and alone in the world. I tried to let him go, but my heart wouldn't listen to my head. My heart was breaking apart, but it still refused to do whats right. To let him go. _

_ He was just not the man for me. _

_He would have lied to me again._

_He would go around with other women again._

_He would go back to her again._

_Her._

_The girl in the silk gown._

_The girl that ripped him away from me._

_That beautiful girl's charms._

_That stopped my heart at once, the girl's charms. No matter how great I was, how amazing I was, I was a mere child standing next to her. I locked my heart with chains and locks. I taped it shut. I closed it up. And no one was to changed that. Kouga had been my pillar of strength. Something I can hold onto and climb back up. He let me move in his apartment, having no place to live for that mine stilled lived Nar.. him. Kouga piece my heart back one at a time, simple gestures from tucking me in each night, to making sure I was feed. My heart was a scattered puzzle, and Kouga was piecing it back into a whole. Slowly but surely. He had seen me small and vulnerable to tall and mighty. He helped me change my phone number along with withdrawing my rent for my apartment. Sure, I like Kouga. But not that kind of "like". You know when a little kid ask you if you either like him or like like him? I like him...as a friend. Yes, I know that he likes me in different level, but it's just a simple crush. In nights like this, I open up my heart and cry myself to sleep. Just wishing that the tears would wash my pain away. Just wishing I wouldn't have nights like these. Just wishing that I can live without these nights. _

_These empty nights filled with crying and sadness._

_My heart was chained, and on locks. I was a little girl on the inside. Too afraid to let go of Nar... him. I try erasing him from my mind, with a big fat eraser. He was long gone, but there are still marks in where he has left, that can never be mended. Those mark sketched behind with perm markers. _

_I cry and cry and cry. Letting my tears flow freely, letting it run dry. I wish that I would never cry again. I wish my heart was steel. I wish I was whole again with a man I love. Tomorrow, I will go back into being a bad ass bitch from hell, and make a certain male harder than rock. but until then, I will lay here small and vulnerable. Alone but Kouga in the darkness. _

* * *

**Kagsyasha (Guest)- **Glad I'm forgiven! Thanks for reviewing all the same.

**RiceBallMaker94**- LOL!

**Guest**- Nope they aren't. (I wish tho) Thanks for reviewing all the same!

* * *

How do you know if that special "Someone" isn't sneaking out, and cheating with you with other women? That's the point. You don't. My heart has been to torn, stabbed, ripped and stepped on by the one man that I 'thought' had loved me. He changed me. And I'm sure as hell not gonna change back. I'm going to show the world I'm not some sweet naive girl you can rump and run with.

* * *

**This is alittle something for my fans! Alittle bonus for everyone that either review/fav/followed my story, or anyone that lasted this long, and stayed with me through all this time! I LOVE U ALL! *muah* Sorry for taking so long posting the second part of clubbing... I was working on like 5 other chapters for this story(this was one of them)**

**Kisses :-***

**Kaggybearr. Meow! **


	5. Black and White

**Before I say anything! I must thank Black Dragon Mistress for helping me write this chapter. Do me a favor and plz check out this AWESOME writer Black Dragon Mistress! If you read Naruto or like crossovers, check her out! This chapter is gonna be part first person and part 3rd person. Sorry if that confuses you!**

**I'm kinda disappointed... 3 reviews ONLY on this chapter... IS IT THAT BAD? Like all of the 3 is good and like positive and everything, but like I feel like this story is not going the way you guys want it! Plz review and tell me what you think! I feel like if you dont review this a bad story! Is it? **

**But thank you all who fav/follow/review for this story!**

**RiceBallMaker94-** so was it good tho? Even tho haven't been through it yet, ik for a fact that feeling sucks! I hope the bonus chapter capture the feeling Kagome was having!

**Maryann1852**- No problems! Thank you so much for reviewing each time and telling me what you think!

**alice9827-** So glad that bonus chapter was how you wanted it to be!

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't take this torture much longer. All day she had been going around the building looking like that, talking like that, and being his secretary he saw her in his office frequently. He had screwed plenty of women and he still couldn't get himself to calm down. Speak of the devil and she appears. "Hello Mr. Takahashi, I brought the lunch you asked for."

Okay, so maybe she was in his office so often because he kept having her do errands for him. But he couldn't help it with the way she kept saying his name! Though, since she'd made it clear she wouldn't come in for a booty call, he couldn't help but suspect he might be masochist.  
"Enjoy." He swallowed at the sound of her rather sultry voice. Plus when she laid the ramen on his desk, he got a nice look at her chest. "I have the files you wanted. May I help put them away?" Against his better judgement he nodded.

Kagome walked behind his desk with a sway to her hips and a smirk on her lips. His pants were suddenly way too constricting when she bent down in front of him, practically sitting on his lap, to pull out the drawer to place the folders in. Her hair shifted to the side and gave him a tantalizing view of her neck. Inuyasha clenched his hands into his armchair.

As soon as his arms were about to wrap around her waist she glided out of the office, done with her work.  
He would definitely need a cold shower tonight.

Imagine it.

The "great" Takahashi boss needing a cold shower.

By himself.

* * *

Inuyasha had just finished that cold shower, as he hadn't taken the time for anything else being in such an emergency. Man, he couldn't remember the last time he's had to do such a thing. Somewhat more calmed down he finally took the time to relax a little. He was really conflicted on his thoughts concerning a certain raven hair girl. Her resistance to his charms (and his, ahem, other tactics) were a welcome change, and part of him growled and howled at the challenge. Come on, even a blind man could see she was down-right sexy. Perhaps one of the sexiest women he's ever seen. Another part of him was angry what with the humiliation and desperation she had put him through, that with one look and touch she placed the prideful man into such a needy state was embarrassing. But here in his own home he felt that it wasn't necessary to linger on until maybe tomorrow.

Despite popular belief, he didn't always have someone of the fairer sex in his bed, couch, or whatever others might think. This was one of those times (which were slightly more common than one would think). He glanced around his, rather large, house casually with tired half-lidded amber eyes.

Most of it was red-brown colored hardwood that occupied the floor except light beige carpet in his bedroom and any guest rooms. The living room and kitchen were conjoined into a giant living space. There was an island with a midnight marble top and metal bar stools with black seats surrounding it. The lounge consisted of a couple of red couches, a large flat-screen HD TV mounted on the wall, a few simple windows, and an oval-shaped crimson rug which a small coffee table rested upon. An electric brick fireplace was placed underneath the TV with a picture of a beautiful happily smiling woman with fair skin and raven black hair. She held a grinning miniature version of Inuyasha, which looked so much more innocent, cradled in her arms.

Inuyasha gazed reverently as he passed it by to throw his jacket carelessly onto the couch and loosened his tie. The silver haired man went back to his kitchen to pull out a pack of pork-flavored instant cup ramen, filled a pot with water, and left it on the stove to boil. Yes, most would expect a millionaire to eat much more extravagant meals but really, he could go on the rest of his days eating this and he'd be content (and his lack of cooking skills had absolutely nothing to do with this sentiment). He tossed his brief case haphazardly into a closet he usually kept his shoe rack in, before taking off his shoes and sticking them messily into said shoe rack. By the time he had put his belongings in their places (not in the neatest of ways, but still put away) the water was boiling at a steady pace and Inuyasha slipped the paper cup's top off swiftly and poured the steaming hot liquid in carefully before folding the flimsy cap back over to keep the heat in and cook the noodles for a few moments. With no preamble he stuck a pair of cheap chopsticks in it that had accompanied the package and begun slowly twirling them in circular motions to gather the noodles.

He took them to the lounge and ate them their quickly and sloppily, making loud slurping noises every so often, no doubt getting drops of brown colored broth onto his comfy couches, which he would probably have to call a high-priced cleaner to get out in the morning to take care of while he was at work. Finishing up quickly with a large swallow of the soupy broth he set the meal on the table in front of him before reaching over the fireplace to the nicely framed picture to pick it up and held it in his lap for a while.

"Hey, Mom."

He stroked her face with his thumb carefully. Until late up into the night he held it there, not moving at all, staring into it, and lost in his own thoughts… his own memories.

* * *

**I'm going to say again! Thank you so much black dragon mistress! She is like a amazing girl that wrote this amazing chapter! So everyone not everything is black and white... Inu isn't always trying to sex every girl up, he has a soft side like all of us! R&R and tell me what you think**

**Until later,**

**Kisses ;-***

**Kaggybearr Meow.**


	6. Before dance

_**MUST READ:**_

_I'm really ashamed of myself right now. Is my story that bad? 2review/1follow/1favs? I head from Alice that she couldn't review on my story but pm me and told me what she thought of it all the same. If Fanfiction is glitching and being mean to me... Could you please review using guest or pming and telling me what you think? This may be the last chappie, and I prob will just delete this story... Plz review and tell me what you think.._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu...**

**Thank you Alice and summerspring19 for reviewing! It meant alot to me!**

* * *

Well. Inuyasha announced that the Annal Takahashi Dance is going to be tomorrow, and guess who is going alone? And date-less? Gee that was hard to guess: Me. Being the Kagome I am. I completely forgot ALL about it. It really wasn't my fault that I was so fucking busy.. Was it? Shit. Blah blah blah, must bring someone from the company or come alone.. Blah blah blah, there is going to be important clients... Blah blah blah, you MUST go... Ya. Kouga isn't from the complany so I can't use him as my last resort. I cant chicken out either. Everyone already had dates, being the fact that this dance was announced a fucking month ago!

Oh I'm just _Ms. Ray-O-Fucking-Sunshine _right now.

I hate Inuyasha's stupid rules.

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

* * *

I was pacing in my office when I heard the unmistakable sound of head banging. On desk or on the wall was still a mystery. I peak my head inside of Kagome's office and saw her muttering to herself.

"I hate that fucking Inuyasha."

"Why is it mandatory?"

"I didn't have to do this when I was at Shikon!"

"My life!"

"Stupid dance."

"I hate hate hate hate him!"

Boy did she look mad.

I walked in and smirked as her head snapped up and her eyes widen an inch, "What's the matter Kagome?"

"Stop bothering me you jerk." she replied hotly.

"Were you," Grinning like idiot from ear to ear, "by any chance talking about me? About how amazing I am?"'

She rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping off her mouth, "Why of course. Just how drop dead gorgeous you are." Ending that with a deadpan stare.

"Well, why thank you, my dear Kagome." acting totally oblivious to the glare she was giving me.

"When hell freezes over Inuyasha." finishing her statement with another eye roll, she went back to her work.

"So.. Tell me Kagome. How are you a virgin?" watching as she froze.

Tick Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tic- and she exploded...

* * *

"THAT IS NOT SOMETHING I'M GOING TO DISCUSS WITH YOU."

"I was just trying to get your attention." he smirked, "No need to freak out."

"YOUR THE ONE TO TALK! YOU ARE A WALKING STD!" I was sure steam was coming out of my ears. How dare he act like it's nothing.

"Jesus, Kagome. Chill down." throwing his hands up, "I was just getting your attention!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Now you have it. What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Do you want to be my date for tomorrow?" I said.

My eyes popped out of my sockets, THE Takahashi boss just asked me to go to a dace with him. "Why.. Wait.. What.. Wait..!"

"Alright then. I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow." He thew out as he walked out of my office.

I have a date with the devil.

Curse my damn mouth for saying anything.

Oh shit.

* * *

My phone ringed when I was eating lunch.

"Moshi, Moshi. This is Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"It this.. OMG Sango!"

"Ya it's me, I was thinking about a girls night out? Gossip, make-overs, and all that shit?" (underlines for Sango)

"I totally agree! When do you want it?"

"How about tomorrow night? I haven't seen you since the club!"

"Aww Sango, I can't go tomorrow. The Annal Takahashi dance is tomorrow, and I a going with Inuyash-"

"INUYASHA?"

"Yes..."

"Shit your going to tell me everything later. But your right. I totally forgot about it. Miroku has to go too."

"Miroku?"

"Shikon is a client of Takahashi. Remember? Plus they are friends."

"So you're coming too?"

"Of course! Want me to come over to do your make up and stuff?"

"You are such a life saver Sango! See you then!"

* * *

I called a cab, and got home. I wasn't expecting this small box that was address to me.

"Kouga!" I called out, "When did this package come in?"

He replied back from the kitchen, "Some time before lunch I think?"

I took a pair of scissors and cut open the top.I gasped as I pull the strapless white cocktail dress out. It was cut about three inches above the knee with a sweetheart neckline and made with about four or five layers of translucent fabric (possibly tulle) that are rouched from the center front and belted at the natural waist. I have one word for it. Gorgeous.

* * *

**a break in 3rd person**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" a voice shouted out to the said half demon.

The half demon groan audibly before replying, "What do you want lecher?"

"Well aren't you O-fucking-sunshine today?" Miroku retorted, "I saw Kagome the other day," seeing as the half demon attention snap towards him after mentioning Kagome, "She is one sexy girl if u ask me."

"Keep your paws off her. She is mine." shocked by the possessive tone in his voice, "I mean...she isnt mine...no wait...Whatever!" seeing the evil grin on Miroku's face,"I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope!" Miroku said popping the P, before turning around and started towards the coffee machine, "How I love your coffee!"

"You just come here to have coffee? Seriously dude? You run the biggest company, Shikon, in Japan, after mine of course. And you STILL comeover to have my precious coffee?" Inuyasha said, shaking his head, "That's messed up Bro."

"It's not my fault I love your coffee machine!" Miroku exclaimed.

'like hell it isnt.' the half demon thought in his head before asking, "Didn't Kagome work for you back at Shikon?"

Sighing in pleasure as Miroku sipped the warm brown liquid, he answered the question with a question, "Why the sudden interest?" smirking he added" Little Inu having... frustration?"

"Little Inu isn't even close to being little, you asshole." Inuyasha said before grinning, "Bigger than yours." Knowing full well he made his point.

"Well thank you very much," rolling his eyes for effect, "but god that's creepy that you...Nevermined."

"I'm straight genius, if you are asking. And we've been friends for how long? Ten years?" Inuyasha snort.

"You know I'm straight. But why the sudden interest? New fuck?" laughing stiffly, "I hope not. Sango would kill me if she knew that you had sex with Kagome and didn't have a relationship and shit."

"Whatever. Just answer the question, lech." shooting a glare at Miroku's direction.

Throwing his hands up in defeat, "Alright alright! Geez! Kagome worked in Shikon awhile back. Being secretary and stuff. We didn't talk much, and Sango recommended this place for her and I thought it was a good idea. Since she is actually really good in that field. The only times we actually talked was when Sango asked me to go to the club with her and her friend. Remember how I had asked you to go along? I don't think she recognized me when we were in the car but I'm sure Sango told her. That's about all I know."

Inuyasha nodded at his friend, "Any boyfriends?"

"I'm not her keeper!" Miroku shouted.

"Whatever dude." Inuyasha sighed.

"Interested?" the lech was grinning from ear to ear.

"She is very...attractive?" the half demon asked as if it was a question.

* * *

***Two mysterious voice coming from this house.***

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"

"YES YOU ARE."

"NO"

"You are wearing this to the dance and that's final!"

"Nooooo! This shows way too much skin!"

"You have been doing the slutty look since you started for work! Why are you so embarrassed over... THIS!"

"That is way different! The people that is going to be at this dance is going to be my future! I get to meet important clients and I'm showing up as Inuyasha's date so I can't show this much!"

"Didn't he get you this dress? He would want to see it on you then!"

"I don't care though!"

"Horse shit! Come on! Wear the dress goddammit!"

"But isn't it showing a bit too much?"

"Bitch please!"

"What the fuck did you just call me Sango"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. Kagome you are such a bitch!" Sango yelled out furiously.** (Underlining for Sango)**

"AHH!" Kagome yelled back before throwing herself at her best friend.

* * *

"Damn it I look HOT. I HOPE some guy will try and take Kagome from me tonight because I look like a badass." Inuyasha thought as looked at himself from the mirror.

His silver hair shinning brightly in the light, the tux hugging his muscular form. I wouldn't be surprised if the girls throw themselves at me. (They do without the tux, I'm just naturally sexy).

IF Kagome wear the dress I got her, we would be the hottest and the most perfect couple there. No offense everyone else!

* * *

**_ Plz review and tell me what you think.. PM OR REVIEW BOTH IS FINE! _**

**_I'm very sorry for not updating soon... I was hoping that more people would review but no... It would mean the world to me if you review or PM me! PLLLLLZZZZ_**

**_Kaggybear :-*_**

**_Meow._**


	7. The dance

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I've decided... I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! Thank you everyone! **

**RiceBallMaker94- **Thank you SO much for PMing me! I'll try to update soon so don't worry!

**DelSan 13- **Glad u like it! =-)

**summerspring19- **I'm glad you liked it! You are really amazing! I won't quit!

**mystery (Guest)- **Thank you! Here's your new chapter, enjoy! :)

**twerp (Guest)-** HAHA I'm glad! Thx for reviewing!

**Guest-** Glad you like it!

**mommyofarianna09- **Here's you new chappy! Hope you like this one too!

**Disclaimer- Don't own Inu... *Pouts***

How do you know if that special "Someone" isn't sneaking out, and cheating with you with other women? That's the point. You don't. My heart has been to torn, stabbed, ripped and stepped on by the one man that I 'thought' had loved me. He changed me. And I'm sure as hell not gonna change back. I'm going to show the world I'm not some sweet naive girl you can rump and run with.

* * *

Kagome was…stunning, cream-my-pants-stunning.

Yes you heard me right. The strapless cocktail dress was a prefect fit. It's sweetheart neckline giving me a glimpse of her cleavage, leaving some to the imagination. The dress was perfect, it sat on her body as if it had been made for her. Its tulle folds hugged her slim hourglass figure. It's light skirt flowed out above her knees showing of her toned legs. Her black hair hung perfectly, soft curls framed her face as she finished it in style with a white flower hair band. She looked stunning. Beautiful. And down right sexy.

And what's better? She's _my _date. Inuyasha Takahashi's. I could already imagine the jealous look from all the guys from the dance. This night is going to be amazing. UNTIL wolf shit decided to pop in and say goodbye to Kagome.

"See ya Kagome." the flea bag said after giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek. A KISS. Did you hear me? Huh? Huh? ON MY KAGOME. That fucking wolf had guts! And I would gladly rip those guts out from his body, and poke holes in his stomach on the way. Keyword, holes. Multiple holes.

While I was fuming, and mentally killing Kouga, the wolf pulled away and whisper something in her ear and she giggled. All I caught was... _him...hell._ And yes I have this feeling that the _him _was me, and...you know.

Sango is also looking good in her dress, a purplish pinkish color dress that come up several inches above the knee. It had a really simple but elegant feeling to it. The back was backless and sure will give Miroku a hard time to restrain himself. If you know what I mean. Sango was picked up by Miroku before leaving Kagome and I alone in our car.

* * *

**Kaggy's POV**

As we walked in, I felt all eyes on me. I can't say if they are looking at me or Inuyasha with his, oh so delicious tux. I mean look at him! He looks like a god. Legit! His hair was gleaming and I was just wondering what they felt like and his broad shoulders...mmmm. Snap out of it Kagome! I quickly glanced around and gasped as I saw the famous Totsai from _Tessaiga Inc. _One of the most successful companies in the world. There was Bankotsu looking fine in his suit, and OH LOOK! It's Miroku and Sango. I quickly rushed over hearing their "interesting" conversation.

"Miroku if u so call dare to touch my butt once tonight. You will die." Sango hissed.

"It's not my fault! It's my cursed hand!" Miroku said innocently while his date stared at him, "Okay okay fine! I will try!"

I cut in quickly and asked, "How's my favorite couple doing tonight?"

Both of them turned sharply and let out a sigh after seeing me.

"Thank god that was only you! That must have caused a huge misunderstanding if someone else heard!" Sango breathe.

"Well. Aren't you glad to see me." I smiled.

Miroku cut in and asked, "Where is Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be acting as his date?"

I slapped my head very "ladylike" and sighed, "Crap. I freaked out as soon as I saw so many people here.."

"May I say that you both look like goddesses tonight," waggling his eyebrows, "If you know what I mean?"

"Perv!" Sango and I said at the same time before erupting into giggles.

This wasn't going so bad.

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

"Who's that?"

"Look at her dress!"

"Wow!"

"Who's that in the white dress?"

"Her legs." were whispered as Kagome and I walked through the door.

I quickly scan over the crowd, not surprised to find us to be the perfectest **(A/N: is that a word?) **couple here.

Kagome scampered off to Sango as Totosai waved me over, "Do I hear wedding bells ringing tonight?"

I shrug, "Oh shut up Totosai. She's just a ordinary secretary, No way do I have any feelings towards her."

"Important enough to take to the annual ball?" Totosai pressed, "You youngsters, denial is the first step."

I quickly waved him off before asking, "How's business old man?"

"Glad you asked, _Tessaiga, _is doing good. Somehow we are loosing clients. The quality of our software has been at top notch, yet people have been saying there are glitches." He said all playfulness aside,

"What? The clients are doubting the quality of your legendary software?" I said shocked, "Everyone knows that _Tessaiga_ is the one of the most trusted companies in the world!"_  
_

_Tessaiga inc. _is the company that Totosai own. It sells softwares for computers, rated 5 stars for ten years in a roll. It's softwares sells at a variety of prices, with different quality. Nevertheless all quality is over the top perfect. Something stange must have happen.

"That was what everyone thought. Some believe it's because of the new set of workers, but we aren't sure yet." whispered Totosai before leaving to go to the refreshment tables.

_Who would do something like that? _

I turned around to look after Kagome when I saw her and Bankotsu dancing along with multiple couples. His hand is dangrously low on her waist while Kagome giggled. He must have said something funny... when I heard this whisper voice, "Green doesn't suit you."

I turned suddenly around to a grinning Miroku, "What the fuck was that for Perv!"

"Civil, civil my friend," he shaked his head.

Confused, "What did you say about green?"

"You were jealous," he grinned, "so your face was green."

"Oh shut up Miroku."

Of course, the dumbass Miroku was laughing at all of this like an old friend to add in some comic relief in a totally bad situation. Yipee.

* * *

**Kaggy POV**

"PERV!" Sango fumed while slapping her date. As her date said, "I thought we weren't going to cause a scene?"

As much as they are my friends, I felt like a third wheel when standing next to them, so I headed over to the refreshment tables to grab a quick glass of champagne. Several thoughts danced through my head after watching Sango with her boyfriend. Should I get a boyfriend too? He wouldn't be like Naraku again, would he? He would be nice and kind, and caring and... OOF. I found myself hitting a hard body, loosing my balance and hitting the floor. I looked up to find a pair of grey blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. Reaching a hand to help me up, I quickly took over his features. A long ebony braid snaked down his back while a blue star stood on his forehead. Bankotsu! It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I rushed.

He slowly chuckled, the sound like honey, "It's okay, how about you?"

"I'm fine. Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention," I laughed nervously.

"It's no problem," Bankotsu said with a smile, "but would you like to dance with me?"

* * *

"...so guess what he said to me after all that?" he said between laughs.

"What did he say!?" I asked eagerly.

"Who the fuck are you?" we both burst into laughter not caring who was nearby.

There was many glances thrown at us, but we quickly waved them off.

"Somehow that was the funniest story I have heard in so long!" I exclaimed while laughing.

"I'm glad," he grinned as he said, "You are really pretty when you laugh."

"Aww thank you, you are looking good too," I giggled, "I had alot of fun dancing with you."

He smirked, "Same here. We should go on a date sometime, agree?"

"Me?" I gasped, "With me?"

"Who else? Call me later." he leaned in to the junction between my neck and my shoulders and whispered huskily, "You like good enough to eat in that dress."

I blushed red as he pulled away and winked at me before going to the refreshment tables and chatting with one of his friends.

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

Bankotsu buried his head between Kagome's neck before pulling out and leaving. HELLO? Are you blind? She is MY date. Inuyasha Takahashi's date. Not yours, not his, not hers. FUCKING MINE. Please remember NOT to invite that ass hole to my annual dance. FIRST you dance with my date, SECOND you buried your head in her neck, THIRD you just annoy the fuck out of me, AND FOURTH Kagome is fucking mine. MINE. You don't come to my events and flirt with one of my secretary, better yet. You being the smart ass hole you are, decide to flirt with my date. I wouldn't give a fuck if you fo and flirt with Yura... the one obsessed with my hair... or Kagura... the evil eye girl. JUST NOT MY GIRL! NOT MY DATE! AND NOT AT MY EVENT. I was about to march up to him to give him a lesson when I saw Kagome walking up to me.

"Hey Inuyasha." she smiled.

"Ya ya ya. What do you want from me?" I said still annoyed at what Bankotsu did.

She shaked her head, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine tonight?"

"Mmm-hmm" I nodded sarcastily.

"So what's wrong?" she asked.

I went for the guilt trip, "While you were using my event as a dating site, I was busy talking to Totosai and my others clients about our quality, price, and all that crap. Where's the logic in that huh? You my friend are suppose to help me."

She slapped her head as she muttered an apology, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," I chuckled, "Just hang out with the clients and mingle."

I see her walking towards the clients and weaving in and out of conversation. A little input here with a little there. The clients loved her. She secured a lot of potential representatives while I stand there watching her silently. After, we danced all night together.

Tonight was a success, **except Bankotsu**, otherwise it was perfect.

* * *

**What a flirt Bankotsu is! Agree no? PM, or use guest and tell me what u thought of that! If you would like a specific scene or part. PM me, review and tell me! **

**_if it says that ur review or something wont come through... PM me or review on the guest! _**

**With love 3**

**Kaggybearr... grr**


End file.
